In a vehicle having an engine (internal combustion engine) as an energy converter, a temporal gap and a spatial gap tend to occur in each of a stationary condition in which an excess heat is generated and a starting condition in which heat is required. Accordingly, a heat storing system is proposed, which stores a part of heat radiated from the engine in the stationary condition and radiates the heat stored therein in the starting condition.
For example, a heat storing system is known, which stores heat in a sensible heat storing body using a specific heat of a substance. Further, a heat storing system is known, which stores heat in a chemical heat storing body using a heat of chemical reaction (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).